Drinking Party
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: A group of ninjas walk into a bar one day. Pointless tomfoolery ensues. ONESHOT Rated for alcohal reference. Heh heh heh...


**I only wrote this because I thought it would be funny if all the main characters were drunk _in the same room_. It's kind of like Attack of the Inners, but a little different. Warning: Really stupid. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, everyone would get drunk on a regular basis.**

----------

**Drinking Party**

"Um…is this l-legal?" Hinata pressed her fingers together awkwardly.

"Of course! I do it all the time with my mom!" Kiba reassured her.

"I d-don't know…" worried Hinata.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Ino piped up. "Places like this will do anything for a little business! Even sell to minors!"

"Besides, it will give us an opportunity to release our youthfulness!"

"Who invited Lee?"

"It wasn't me!"

"I would never!"

"You know what happened last time…"

"I will not disgrace you, my friends!"

"Shush, Lee! We're trying to sneak in _unnoticed_."

The large group crept along the side of a brick building. Then, they simply walked right in the front door. A smoky room awaited them. A few people were on the dance floor, where the DJ was blasting music.

They walked up to the bar and Ino came forward. "Hey there! We'll take a night's supply of the strongest stuff you have! We will just pay as we go."

"Aren't you a little…young?"

Ino's lip trembled as she burst out in a fake sob. "Are you calling me…short?!" she wailed.

"No! No! I'll have your order ready in a minute!"

Ino's tears vanished and she smiled flirtatiously, "Thanks!"

The party waited patiently for their drinks and chatted until they came.

A waitress carrying a large platter full of shot glasses walked over. They each took one and tipped their heads back as they swallowed. Kiba dove for another, and Inner Sakura was released.

"Cha! Get out of my way, puppy boy! I want another one!" She pushed him aside and took one more.

Everyone else also had another, and some people had three to nine more. The drinks just kept coming.

The drunken ninja started to change.

"Hey everybody! Let's all do some work and have tons of fun!" shouted Shikamaru gleefully.

"What a drag…it sounds like too much work," Naruto sulked, his hands in his pockets.

Sakura belched loudly and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHOA! MY FOREHEAD IS _HUGE_!"

"You guys! Cutting is wrong! Always love your siblings no matter what," Sasuke said as he jumped on a table.

"Take it off!" shouted Hinata. She took off her shirt and swung it over her head. "Let's go Sasuke!" Hinata pulled Sasuke to the dance floor and started grinding with him.

Choji was in the corner with some random girls discussing diets. "I think I'm going to give up chips and lose some weight."

Rock Lee burst out of the bathroom wearing some baggy pants, a backwards cap, and some major bling. "You homeys! I'm gonna rap no y'all. Don't try to stop me, 'cause it won't work! I can't be controlled!"

A fan of the anime stopped dead in his tracks. "Did _the_ Rock Lee just use contractions? Five of them? The world is ending!"

Kiba ran into the middle of the dance floor, and Akamaru obediently followed. "Ah! A dog! There's a dog in here! Kick it! Kick it!"

Neji jumped onto a chair and announce loudly, "Destiny is a load of crap maaaannnn! It's just the man, like, bringing us down. Peace! Flowers and drugs for everyone!"

Shino came up and scrambled for some drugs off the floor like children diving for piñata candy.

Gaara jumped onto the dance floor and threw his gourd into the crowd. Wild fangirls battled each other for it.

"Come here and give me a hug, Ino!" Gaara hollered.

Ino fussed with her fingers and her cheeks flushed pink. "I d-don't think that's s-such a g-good idea…" she stuttered.

Temari waved her fan upon herself. "Jeez! It's really hot in here!"

Kankuro could be seen prowling around like a housecat hissing, "Meow! I'm a kitty-cat! See my cat ears? Meow!"

Shino wandered around the room, apparently on the LSD that Neji gave him, saying, "Why are there bugs everywhere?"

Hinata and Sasuke passed out from grinding too hard. Shikamaru passed out from being too gleeful. Choji fainted out of starvation. Lee was blinded by the brightness of his bling, fell over, and hit his head on the edge of a table, knocking him out. Kiba passed out when Akamaru bit him for trying to kick him. Neji passed out from drug overdose. Gaara passed out also from being too gleeful, and Ino fainted when he hugged her. Temari got mental and tried to shove her fan up her butt, and fainted from the pain. Kankuro curled up in a kitty-cat ball and went to sleep. Sakura passed out from consuming too much alcohol.

Naruto lazily walked up to the bartender and asked how much they owed. When he heard the amount, he took one look at his thin froggy wallet and passed out.

Shino randomly came out of nowhere and asked, "Why are there bugs everywhere?"

----------

**A/N: Random! I love the random! Review and I'll give you some sake! ;)**


End file.
